Aniki no Baka
by TwistofTime
Summary: Setsu and Cain are walking through town, but Cain keeps reverting back to Ren, sometimes without realizing it. And when he says things that he didn't mean to... Rated T to be safe


**Ace: This is a tribute to Kyoko's obtuseness. This idea suddenly popped into my head and I found it necessary to write it down. Yes, it is exactly 1000 words long, not including what I've written in bold. Please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: Although unnecessary, it is somewhat fun to make these. If I owned Skip Beat! Reino would be stuck in a cage in eternal daylight, and Fuwa Shoutaro would be painfully killed off, probably by a whole lot of wasps. Rest assured, I do not own Skip Beat! **

Two people were walking in the warm late afternoon down the streets of Tokyo. A tall, dangerous-looking man and an extremely seductive young woman. Between the girl's good looks, and the man's formidable ones, they managed to draw a lot of attention.

Tsuruga Ren's eyes again slid to the girl who was supposed to be masquerading as his sister, Setsuka Heel. If one more punk came up to her, or even tried mentally undressing her, he wasn't sure the man would stay alive to tell the tale. He was already somewhat frustrated trying not to touch her too much.

He couldn't exactly blame them for their attention, however. Jelly had once again dressed her up today—with a new outfit, a slightly different one, which he was sure that the President of LME had helped to design. Her pale blonde wig, with red and pink dye running through it, was in a side ponytail, leaving more of her skin bare, like the rest of her outfit—a short black miniskirt, a red strapless top with some black lace decorating it showing off her midriff, a black leather jacket that was only slightly longer than the top, black fingerless gloves, calf length boots with stilettos, and the choker with the lip piercing, as well as several now visible ear piercings. The entire outfit was covered with spikes and chains were noticeable in several places. She looked…irresistible, although somewhat dangerous as well.

He felt like killing Lory Takarada. He'd probably have to look into methods of very, very, _very_ slow torture. Maybe start with destroying all those stupid love simulation games? The fool meddled too much, but this was nice, in a torturous way. She didn't usually interact with him so familiarly. And he got to spend a lot of time with her, even if she had the persona of Setsu.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't realized that he was making his companion worry. Her small hand was on his black shrouded arm. "Cain? Is everything alright?" Her English was flawless, and the men close enough to hear her were even more infatuated—on top of her other charms, she seemed to be a foreigner.

However, no matter how infatuated they were with the girl, they did not want to attract at all the attention of the man she was walking with, who seemed to ooze even more hatred the instant any other man paid attention to the girl. They wondered what a girl like her saw in him. He was clothed in black and looked like a killer, not to mention that the aura made the air extremely oppressive.

Ren quickly shifted back into Cain's persona. "Fine, Setsu. Shopping?"

He had been spoiling her entirely too much as they acted as the Heel siblings, hoping that Kyoko would be a little more open with him when the roles ended.

His sister stared at him suspiciously for a few seconds, then shook her head. "No, thanks. You already got me tons. Do you honestly have no sense of limits, Cain?"

He gave her a very quick smile, which no one else could catch. "But what fun is it if I can't spoil my cute little sister?" He seemed innocent, but was giving her puppy dog eyes. "After all, there's no better way to spend my money than making her happy. Unless she doesn't care about my feelings…"

Kyoko was very into her role as a sister with a complex. "No, no, no! Cain, you know that's not what I meant!"

She was sulking. Ren thought that was probably one of her cutest looks yet as Setsuka. And there were even more people staring at her...

One of them was brave enough—or rather, foolhardy enough—to walk up to the couple, although his attention was focused mostly on Setsu. "Now then, do you want to come and hang with me for a bit? Or rather, a while? We could go back to my place…" He let the sentence, and its hidden implications, hang in the air.

Setsu seemed to think about it. Then her eyes slid over to her brother. She spoke in Japanese, too. "Didn't you want to take me shopping, Ani?"

Cain ignored the man's double take. "Let's go."

Luckily for this man, he did not pursue the Heel siblings. Setsu was, however, forcefully dragging her older brother away from the man. He was _very _reluctant to leave the man in one piece.

Finally Setsu whirled around, hands on her hips. "Nii-san! You said you wanted to take me shopping and now you're backing off?"  
She turned and walked off, her expression once again sulky, but more extreme than the last time. However, her brother's legs were much longer than hers, even if she did have a head start. He caught up to her, seemingly in a good mood—or as much of a good mood as Cain Heel would ever have, out in public with his extremely attractive little sister.

Setsu still kept up a pretense of being miffed with him. It was getting to the point where it was unbearably cute and Cain Heel once again became Tsuruga Ren. He patted her head, much like one would for a pet, but it was affectionate.

The Kyoko he knew would have probably frozen and unleashed whatever that weird aura was. But Setsu just smiled slightly, and stopped walking as fast as she had been. She was appeased for the moment. He found that even cuter, for some reason.

Ren grinned at the slight figure at his side. "You know I love you, right?" Only too late did he realize what he had inadvertently blurted out loud.

Setsu paused and appraised him for a minute with felt like an eternity. "Of course you do. Aniki no baka." Then she kept walking, leaving Ren once again frustrated. He had managed to tell Kyoko how he felt…only to have her regard it as brotherly love.

**Ace: I sort of feel sorry for Ren. Just a tiny bit. R&R, please!**


End file.
